Contrato con la Bestia
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: Su bestia interna la exigía, la deseaba, pero no quería una humana y solo había un problema, ella lo repudiaba, lo rechazaba. Volverla una youkai sin que ella lo supiera implicaba caer bajo, especialmente en medio de un mundo donde las miko oscuras estaban destruyendo imperios; y la perla con el alma de Naraku intentaba derrocar a la perla de Shikon y a su dueña. Lemon y Violencia.
1. Prólogo

**Título** : Contrato con La Bestia

 **Autora** : Kigen no Lawliet

 **Pareja** : SesshomaruxKagome

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a su respectiva creadora, la queridísima Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago uso de los mismos por diversión.

La historia aquí escrita sí es de mi completa autoría ¡Digan no al Plagio!

 **Advertencias Generales** : Lime, Futuros Lemons, Violencia Gráfica. Palabras Soeces.

 **Advertencias del Capítulo** : Lime muy ligero, algunas palabras subidas de tono.

 **Sinapsis** : Su bestia interna la exigía, la deseaba, pero no quería una humana y había un pequeño gran problema, ella lo repudiaba, lo rechazaba, odiaba su bestia y por ende a él mismo. Volverla una youkai sin que ella lo supiera implicaba caer bajo, especialmente en medio de un mundo donde las miko oscuras estaban destruyendo imperios, sirviéndole a los demonios; y donde existe la perla con el alma de Naraku intentando derrocar a la perla de Shikon y a su dueña.

—Ni muerto puede dejarnos en paz—se sentó a llorar luego de haber visto en lo que se había convertido/Sabes, no te hizo del todo mal, solo una fuerza tan pura y oscura a la vez puede convertirse en guardiana de la perla del Desastre y sus deseos de destrucción y la perla de Shikon y sus deseos de construir, porque ella sería fuego, fuego y alma unidos por dominar y detener la destrucción de los imperios/— **Cachorro, no podrás enamorarla si continuas así, necesitamos terminar esto de una vez por todas** —le habló su demonio interno mientras él gruñía al saber que tenía razón

 **Aclaración: No** iniciará en el capítulo uno, sino en meses después de lo que será el primer capítulo. Disfruten la lectura.

 _ **Prólogo**_

 **Meses después de la Alianza del Imperio del Sur con el Oeste.**

—Se… ¡¿Seshomaru?! —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo por lo que pudiera estar sucediendo, su voz se quebraba al verlo tan de cerca, parecía irreal mirarlo sobre sí con su nuevo brazo izquierdo, aunque a esa altura no debería sorprenderse con nada que viniera de él

—Hmp…—él la miró a los ojos sin miedo alguno en los propios, casi como una presa, aunque la realidad no estaba muy alejada de eso—hembra… no te muevas—lo miró cerrar sus ojos y abrirlos completamente diferentes a lo normal, por un segundo pensó que había perdido la cabeza y que ese sería su fin, pero luego miró tras el mayor de los Taisho esa manada de monstruos que la persiguieron hasta el río de esa aldea

—Entréganos a esa hanyou—los monstruos la miraron de pies a cabeza sin pudor, todos en su apariencia "humana"

—Hmp… escoria—con su látigo de un solo movimiento los cortó a todos para luego mirar a la ex humana de antigua mirada chocolate que lo observaba atónita y con un brillo oculto en los ojos, uno del cual sabía el motivo

—Sesshomaru…—un tono impropio de ella se plantó en su voz—no había notado lo… sexy que eras—la de ahora mirada rojiza plantaba una sonrisa boba en su cara y el ego de youkai se elevó en gran cantidad al escuchar esa frase, la ex humana al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojó brutalmente—qui-quiero decir que… no importa, gomennasai—trató de ponerse de pie sin notar aún nada extraño en ella pero un peso extra no se lo permitió junto con una extraña sonrisa por parte del mayor de los Taisho quien sabía que ahora debía jugar al teatrillo

—Mujer, ¿Por qué cambiaste? —ella no supo el porqué de la pregunta y plantó una interrogante en su cara, el que aun sin motivo aparente mantenía su mirada roja pareció inspeccionarla con la mirada de forma rápida pero lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos y apretar sus puños al sentir ese aroma que emanaba de ella—si no te alejas… te haré mía—en eso la susodicha pareció reaccionar de golpe empujándolo duramente mientras lo quemaba con reiki— ¿Pero qué demonios? —gruñó al sentir como las quemaduras que ella creó en su pecho empezaban a escocer

¿De dónde demonios un hanyou podría sacar reiki? Recordó que su parte humana aún no cedía ante el youki y que más bien este empezaba a mezclarse con su contraparte y entendió que aún esa hanyou no quería dejarse seducir por su lado demoniaco, sin embargo tampoco podía negar su parte youkai, esa que empezaba a entrar en celo.

— Sesshomaru, yo…—en eso miró que empezaba halarse el cabello—necesito que me digas donde está el templo de la Miko Oscura Yoruhana—intentaba sonar lo más seria posible pero sentía ese calor realmente abrasador y la necesidad de liberarlo quemándola por dentro, no pudo evitar pensar que el aroma de Sesshomaru la llamaba como el fuego a una polilla y que sería bastante oportuno liberarlo con él

— ¿Piensas que te lo diré… luego de que hayas osado tocar al Lord del Oeste con tu molesto reiki? ¡Ja, no seas ilusa! —se jactaba de tener ese poder sobre ella luego de haber sido responsable en parte de su transformación, ¡claro! Ella no sabía nada de eso y prefería que permaneciera de esa manera, ella no tenía porqué saberlo, más si aún ni siquiera terminaba de consumar el favor que esa sacerdotisa le había hecho

—Necesito que me lo digas—dejó de halarse el cabello al notar cierto descenso en la temperatura, podía controlarse al fin—si no me lo dices…—dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse—dejaré que algún demonio me atrape y me utilice a su antojo—oh no, eso no, a ella siempre le gustó jugar sucio, nunca le valió solo con rechazar a su demonio sino que ahora los ponía en jaque para que hablaran, pero nadie, ni siquiera ella podía burlarse de él

Se dirigió hacia ella tomándola por el cuello y acorralándola contra un árbol en el cual ella no pudo evitar lastimarse, la escuchó gemir de dolor y aunque sonara extraño, eso fue suficiente para hacerlo desear más.

—Nunca vuelvas a insinuar eso—sus ojos no dejaban su coloración color sangre—el único que puede tomarte soy yo—gruñó en su oído al sentir su yugular palpitar, estaba llamándolo inconscientemente y su bestia interna se estaba volviendo loca de excitación al igual que él mismo—no dejaré que te tomen ni que te toquen, pero tampoco te diré dónde está ella—terminó de decir mientras en su otra mano tenía la totalidad de sus garras embadurnadas en veneno acercándolas lentamente a ella amenazante

— ¡Te has vuelto loco! —intentó zafarse de su agarre solo teniendo éxito en que empezara a aruñar su abdomen por encima de su ropa con veneno y empezara acercarse a su rostro para plantarle un beso rudo que solo hizo que se removiera incómoda en su posición sin querer disfrutar tal atrevimiento, le repugnaba el hecho de saber que ese Daiyoukai de poder inimaginable estuviera usándola como objeto de obsesión aún ignorante de que no solo había sido partícipe de su nueva forma

Aunque apartando eso no pudo evitar pensar que su parte demoníaca estuviese disfrutando eso de ser dominada. Sin embargo también se resistía como nunca antes, no planeaba entregarse aún, no, no quería, pues la bestia de Sesshomaru le parecía por demás pedante y no le agradaba que creyera que la tenía bajo sus pies.

Demonios. El calor volvía mientras la bestia de ambos se debatía entre un duelo de dominio y resistencia del cual le estaba siendo muy difícil salir ganadora. Se sintió empezar a adormecerse y rendirse entre los brazos del poderoso y sensual youkai tras ella que empezaba a jadear en su oído expresándole lo extasiado que estaba de al fin sentirla derretir entre sus brazos y empezar a mover sus caderas lentamente, rozándolo.

El Lord podía oler esos cambios en ella y si seguía de esa manera lo conseguiría, necesitaba que ella se rindiera a él para poder empezar con el ritual que le permitiría obtener lo que su bestia tanto anhelaba, lamió su cuello logrando que otra oleada de su aroma le diera directo en la nariz, casi aulló de gusto hasta que…

Kagome pudo escuchar a su miko interna luchar contra su demonio interno, nunca las había visto tan enfrascadas en una pelea, escuchaba su parte racional empezar a pedir para que recuperara la razón y saliera de esa locura, rechazaba al youkai aún y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ese demonio se saliera con la suya. Sintió una descarga de energía espiritual atravesar su cuerpo y como por arte de magia despertó.

De un pronto a otro la que parecía estar en un trance donde se dejaba seducir por el demonio de cabellera blanca pareció recuperar la consciencia de sus actos y logró darse vuelta y quemar su brazo para que lo alejara de ella. Sesshomaru gruñó por la brusquedad de su actuar y porque una vez más la miko había interrumpido sus planes.

Maldición, tendría que actuar ahora en contra de lo planeado mientras su bestia se excitaba ante la resistencia de la hembra a la que ahora quería no solo poseer, sino también sodomizar.

Se apresuró volver a su lado cuando la vio saltar a un árbol cercano empezando a correr, gruñó de nuevo no podría estar intentando escapar de nuevo…

Llegó rápidamente a su lado y consumió sin cuidado alguno sus garras venenosas en el costado de ella sacándolas igual de rápido y viendo como caía inerte sobre sus brazos no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de auténtico odio.

Luego de eso todo alrededor de ella se volvió oscuro.

…

..

.

 **Notas Finales:** ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me ha encantado escribirlo en realidad, siempre me han encantado los SesshoxKag pero hasta ahora me lancé a escribir de ellos. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les ha gustado?

Si les ha gustado déjenme un Review, de verdad motiva mucho al escritor a escribir y a actualizar antes. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda con respecto al fic también la pueden dejar.

Les invito a leer mis otros fics, hay variedad en mi perfil por si gustan pasar. Hoy de hecho actualicé un BanxKag llamado **"Por Venganza o… ¿Por amor?"** por si les llama la atención.

¡Gracias por el apoyo de verdad!

Se despide

 **Kigen-chan**


	2. Preaviso, Primera Muestra

**Título** : Contrato con La Bestia

 **Autora** : Kigen no Lawliet

 **Pareja** : SesshomaruxKagome

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a su respectiva creadora, la queridísima Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago uso de los mismos por diversión.

La historia aquí escrita sí es de mi completa autoría ¡Digan no al Plagio!

 **Advertencias Generales** : Lime, Futuros Lemons, Violencia Gráfica. Palabras Soeces.

 **Advertencias del Capítulo** : Algunas palabras subidas de tono, ligera violencia.

 **Sinapsis** : Su bestia interna la exigía, la deseaba, pero no quería una humana y solo había un problema, ella lo repudiaba, lo rechazaba. Volverla una youkai implicaba caer bajo, especialmente en medio de un mundo donde las miko oscuras estaban destruyendo imperios; y la perla con el alma de Naraku intentaba derrocar a la perla de Shikon. Lemon y Violencia.

 **Aclaración: Aquí** está el primer capítulo, será narrado desde la perspectiva de Kagome, no se preocupen, los primeros capítulos vienen un poco aburridos pero necesito hacer la aclaración del escenario en el que estamos.

Sin más que decir de momento, disfruten la lectura

 _ **Capítulo 1- Preaviso, Primera Muestra**_

 _Kagome Pov's_

Creo que no hace falta que me presente, soy la sacerdotisa que ha logrado salvar el Sengoku.

Hace poco más de dos años que he decidido quedarme aquí, sin embargo no ha sido todo de cuento como siempre pensé que sería. Pensé que podría quedarme un tiempo sin preocupaciones y vivir algo cercano a un cuento de hadas por unos minutos.

Fui muy ingenua, pues aunque estuve comprometida con Inuyasha un tiempo no me amaba.

Siempre lo supe pero un corazón tan joven e inexperto se aferraba a la idea de que podría amar y recibir amor de vuelta.

No se atrevió a decírmelo; no hasta el día antes de la boda en el cual por un momento pensé que podría ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero él llegó, aclarando las dudas de todo, dejándome sin lágrimas de tanto llorar y aun así con la felicidad en el fondo de que al menos había tenido el valor de no hacerme infeliz cuando lo supiera en una vida marital.

A pesar de todo extrañamente no pude evitar guardarle un pequeño rencor, ni dejar de verlo como mi mejor amigo y mi primer amor. En su momento dolió ¡Claro! Pero ahora que veo todo con mayor claridad no duele, de hecho pienso que a la larga me pudo haber hecho un favor.

Rin se ha vuelto aprendiz de Sango; y Kohaku ha logrado convertirse en exterminador oficial y aún con todas las quejas de Sango se ha ido de la aldea a trabajar para terratenientes de los territorios del Sur y solo vuelve en las lunas nuevas para proteger la aldea sabiendo de su ayuda requerida por el estado de Inuyasha.

Todo en realidad ha estado muy tranquilo hasta hace poco. Me han convocado a hacer expediciones a los templos de los monjes y sacerdotisas de esta región, el oeste, tierras de Sesshomaru.

Y empezando a hablar de él últimamente tiene patrones muy extraños, cada vez que viene por Rin para llevarla a su Castillo viene de peor humor lo que ha causado que las peleas con Inuyasha cada vez sean más peligrosas.

Al menos se ha calmado últimamente aunque seguimos sin descubrir el porqué de su comportamiento tan hostil que he de decir me preocupa por la seguridad de mi mejor amigo.

Mañana debo partir, no debo esperar más pues aún después de la pérdida de la Perla de Shikon los demonios empiezan a abundar mientras las marionetas abandonadas de Naraku empiezan a obtener transmutaciones con otros youkais sedientos de poder.

Los monjes y las sacerdotisas han empezado a hacer rituales de sellamiento a los templos con la intención de que los Oni no puedan destruir las aldeas sin embargo estos no sirven de mucho, menos con la aparición de las sacerdotisas oscuras al servicio de demonios quienes se encargan de complacer sus deseos aún sin importar que su alma se venda al mismísimo diablo.

La Región del Este ha sido la más afectada, pues el Lord Shinshi también manchó su nombre cuando solicitó los servicios de una de esas sacerdotisas y esta no fue muy gentil cuando cumplió su labor y recibió el pago. Dicen que fue una miseria, razón por la cual la misma lo condenó a cien años sin poder adquirir su forma demoníaca y sin poder hablar, razón por la cual esa región ha caído en las más hondas penumbras y la ruina, lugar donde ahora dirige una pareja, youkai oso y su esposa, la sacerdotisa que maldijo al antiguo Lord.

Ha amanecido y necesito salir de aquí, salgo de mi pequeña cabaña con todas las cosas necesarias para el viaje, el traje de miko de formalidades, más pegado al cuerpo sin dejar de ser holgado y con su hakama color negro y su yukata color blanco, el obi era rojo sangre y era lo que más brillaba combinado con el lazo rojo que amarraba mi cabello en una coleta alta.

Me despido de todos pero Inuyasha se muestra extrañamente sobreprotector, extraño ya que desde la boda no me protege tanto ni evita que salga.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —en eso mira al suelo sin lograr decirme, solo lo veo boquear de manera graciosa cual pez sin oxígeno—si no me lo dices sabes que no tendrás otra oportunidad de decírmelo—parece reaccionar con eso pero luego parece olisquear algo en el aire y solo gruñe con desagrado

—Solo aléjate de él, he olido el aire alrededor suyo cuando te ve—no logro entender del todo a que o a quien se refiere del todo—especialmente su demonio, parece que hace un festín de hormonas cuando te ve—dice con asco o desagrado, sigo sin entender a quién demonios se refiere

¿Acaso hablaría de Kouga? Seguramente, ya que ha venido hace tres lunas llenas y ha logrado cortejarme de manera exitosa, sinceramente no me gusta del todo pero he de admitir que es sensualmente mortífero, sexualidad y tranquilidad combinada con un toque de melosidad, una mezcla deliciosamente prohibida para una miko y que sin embargo bajo un matrimonio no me molestaría probar.

Imagino que él es el sujeto al que se refiere Inuyasha con sus celos y solamente asiento antes de abrazarlo y despedirme de todos ahí mientras inicio mi caminata hacia el norte, lugar donde primeramente solicitaron mis servicios para purificar.

Desde el primer instante en que decido empezar a caminar siento una extraña presencia, intento ignorarla pues es bien sabido en estos lugares que para molestar a la Shikon no Miko hay que tener numerosas fuentes de poder, eso y otras tantas de pelotas. Continuo la caminata logrando llegar a la entrada del Templo "Luna Llena" lugar de residencia de los monjes dedicados a la purificación de demonios. Llego a la entrada desprendiendo suficiente reiki para hacer que los monstruos cercanos se purificaran exitosamente, puedo sentir como la presencia del espía se aleja más y suspiro alivianada por poder estar al fin en un lugar puro, siento una presencia acercándose.

—Lady Kagome—me dio la bienvenida un monje bastante alto y de piel morena—sea bienvenida al Templo Luna Llena—tomó mi mano y la besó delicadamente lo que me pareció realmente extraño—es un gran placer que una sacerdotisa de su estirpe haya podido lograr venir a este humilde templo en servicio de la voluntad de Midoriko-sama—me miró fijamente lo que resultó incómodo a mi parecer y simplemente atiné a disimular mientras ponía un poco más de distancia

—Es un gran placer haber podido llegar hasta aquí, aunque siéndole concisa aún no tengo del todo el claro el porqué de la alerta de un pronto a otro en este territorio—intenté sonar lo más natural posible, sin embargo en el interior yo también sentía el ambiente pesado, un reiki de apariencia muy clara para mi gusto parecía iluminar la zona sospechosamente

—Bien Mi Lady, como sabrá el territorio del Este ha caído hace aproximadamente ocho lunas llenas como consecuencia del dominio de seres de tal índole como lo son las sacerdotisas oscuras, las tierras han caído a la desgracia mientras el número de esas mensajeras del demonio mismo aumenta, están empezando a transmutar demonios corruptos con ayuda de las que creíamos extintas extensiones de Naraku, el monstruo que usted exterminó—sonreí ligeramente con orgullo, pero lo exhalé al recordar ese pequeño detalle que atormentaba mis noches desde la muerte de ese ser—al parecer eso no es todo, pues las sacerdotisas de esa región han ido emigrando hacia nuestra dirección, hemos logrado detener a gran cantidad e incluso nos hemos hecho responsables de las que no tienen hogar y solo llegan huyendo de sus tierras—me pareció una acción solidaria, pero aún a pesar de la buena intención…

No hay que olvidar que el camino al Infierno está hecho de buenas intenciones.

En sí no estaba del todo mal recibir a las miko y monjes refugiados, pero había que recordar que hay muchos infiltrados en estos tiempos de guerra por eso mismo estaba preocupada por la presencia que se sentía dentro del templo.

—Hay algo más que necesito saber—hablé duramente sintiendo un pequeño sobresalto por parte del hombre casi frente a mí—ustedes no solo me han llamado por la esencia perturbada de una persona aquí dentro… ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo? —no pude evitar sospechar más allá, pues sabía que sería muy fácil llamarme para un exorcismo o purificación pero eso no sería un motivo real para hacerme ir de templo en templo por todas las tierras de Sesshomaru

El monje se mordió un labio mientras se rascaba tras su cabeza, seguro no esperó esa pregunta de mí, eso o no esperaba que yo sospechara de su pregunta.

—No quería decírselo tan pronto pero ya que su perspicacia lo ha percibido es mi deber informarle con anterioridad—sacó un rollo doblado pulcramente, con un poco de su estructura quemada y con algo de sangre encima—este pergamino Lady Kagome fue enviado por una miko al servicio de Junko, la miko oscura líder de las tierras del Este—me lo entregó mientras terminaba de acomodar su bata y empezábamos a caminar al interior del templo en busca de un lugar para conversar más cómodamente

—Déjame adivinar, esa sacerdotisa no era oscura y murió en el intento de hacernos llegar esto—el monje solo asintió mientras continuábamos recorrido, pude sentir la presencia no identificada irse del bosque y al fin dejarme en paz, o eso creo

—Sí, por favor léalo—tosió un poco mientras me ayudaba a soltar la pulcra cinta—esto explicará mucho más de lo que mis palabras pudieran hacerlo

Lo abrí y me sorprendí de que la persona a quien estuviera destinado a llegar fuera a mí, empecé a leer:

"Para la Shikon no Miko:

No espero sobrevivir después de esto pues en nuestras tierras se considera traición hablar de nuestra líder sin su consentimiento, me presento, mi nombre es o era Aoiko y estaba encargada del templo "Destello Sagrado", el más próximo al castillo de nuestros dictadores. Su ayuda es de gran urgencia para evitar un cataclismo que amenaza con caer en todos los territorios de esta tierra del sol naciente.

Hace unos pocos días fui invocada al castillo por Junko-sama y he tenido que ir, me ha dicho que como sacerdotisa de gran poder en estas tierras he sido llamada por la difunta alma de Naraku junto con otras dos miko oscuras, siendo yo la única con manejo puro y total del reiki en este lugar.

El motivo del llamado del alma ha sido un pacto de Junko con el más allá, ha roto todas las reglas de lo espiritual y ahora pretende que yo también lo haga. El alma del híbrido que fue asesinado por su gallarda valentía mi Lady ahora yace en presencia de Junko quien ha jurado bajo lo más sucios y prohibidos deseos de una miko traerla en forma de perla ya que no puede devolverle la vida.

Dicho esto he de admitir que toda la región después de haber caído en ruinas lo menos que necesita es caer en la oscuridad de nuevo, ya hemos tenido mucho de eso al menos en este tiempo y sabemos que esa nueva perla no traerá más que destrucción a esta tierra, por eso he decidido ayudar, no a destruir pero sí sé que podré hacer que la perla pueda obedecer solamente a usted bajo un conjuro silencioso aunque eso signifique traicionar mis principios y practicar magia negra, pero todo sea solo por poder ayudar a salvar el futuro.

Dicho esto me despido, pues me buscan y estoy casi segura de que es para iniciar con el proceso de reunir las almas.

Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para retrasar esa formación y para lograr que esa perla solo obedezca la voluntad suya y si no, al menos sabemos que al tener mi reiki esta de alguna manera podría ser purificada, pero nuestro objetivo en este momento es destruirla.

Atte: Aoiko-chan, Hija del Templo Destello Sagrado"

Cuando terminé de leer la carta reaccioné a purificar todo a mí alrededor de manera brusca y sin medida logrando escuchar los gritos de agonía de alguien en un cuarto, el monje a mi lado siguió mi siguiente impulso de correr al cuarto que estaba ocupado por una sacerdotisa rescatada del territorio del Este.

— ¡Detengan esto por favor! —sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el templo, cuando la vimos su piel se estaba abriendo dejando expuesta su carne, mi reiki estaba purificando su esencia claroscuro— ¡Maldita sea hagan algo no lo soporto! —me vio y pareció entrar en shock mientras se retorcía en el piso suplicando piedad, ella me reconocía por mi traje y porque la perla había sido absorbida nuevamente por mi cuerpo aunque no hiciera uso alguno de su poder luego de haber pedido revivir a Kohaku

—Dime quien eres traidora y tal vez reconsidere dejarte con vida—dicen que la carne es débil y pude comprobarlo cuando ella empezó a hablar casi llorando, no podía sentir lástima de ella, era un ser corrupto que solo estaba ayudando a traer muerte y destrucción a esta región

—Soy sirviente de Junko-sama y he sido enviada para manchar este templo y robar información no esperaba su presencia por favor perdóneme la vida—habló sin pausa alguna mientras empezaba a retorcerse en el suelo y su carne iniciaba a mostrarse a la vez que sangraba por los ojos

—Dime una cosa, ¿la tal Junko tiene realmente el alma de Naraku? —necesitaba sacarle toda la información posible, no quería decir nada hasta que elevé mi reiki a tal nivel que podía ver sus ligamentos romperse lentamente ante un monje que se volteó asqueado empezando a vomitar

— ¡Maldición detente! —lloraba más sangre mientras todo a su alrededor empezaba a ser un enorme charco de sangre que no dejé que me tocara, sus gritos desesperados se escuchaban por todo el templo mientras las presencias de las demás sacerdotisas al servicio de Midoriko empezaban a perturbarse por la potencia de mi reiki totalmente concentrado en la espía y en otra presencia sospechosa que empezaba a sentir de nuevo— ¡tiene el alma, la perla solo necesita un alma más y esta está al poder de Lord del Norte, por favor perdóneme la vida no lo soporto! —el Lord del Norte era un conocido youkai tiburón que había contraído nupcias con Minene-sama, sacerdotisa unida a él con un hechizo de compromiso, si uno muere, el otro muere—está esperando el próximo eclipse para lograr la extracción miko-sama—dijo gimiendo de dolor

Un momento… si eso es así… ¡Van tras Minene-sama, el imperio del Norte puede caer también antes de finalizar esta semana!

Terminé de aplastarla utilizando gran cantidad de mi reiki haciendo que su cráneo explotara por la presión ejercida, la presencia que había penetrado mi campo de energía de nuevo se ha ido, logré sacarle la información que necesitaba, no podría continuar con todo el viaje antes planeado, ahora debía ir al norte.

 _End Kagome Pov's_

…

..

.

 **Notas Finales:** No sé ustedes pero yo estoy muy feliz con el primer capítulo, realmente es algo extraño que haya actualizado tan rápido (creo yo que lo he logrado XD) y extrañamente tengo mucha inspiración para este fic.

Si les ha gustado déjenme un Review, de verdad motiva mucho al escritor a escribir y a actualizar antes. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda con respecto al fic también la pueden dejar.

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales por sus Review a:**_

 **Evilangelux (muchas gracias por tu apoyo en los demás fics :) me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta lo que escribo )**

 **Letik s**

 **Bedolla Lau**

 **Miko Kaoru-sama**

 **Serenity Usagi (gracias también por el review en Por Venganza o ¿Por amor?)**

 _ **Anixz**_

 _ **A los que agregaron a Favoritos y a los Seguidores también, realmente me emociona muchísimo saber que les gusta lo que escribo**_

Les invito a leer mis otros fics, hay variedad en mi perfil por si gustan pasar. Pronto llega la actualización de **"Tentaciones Prohibidas"** y de **"Por Venganza o ¿Por amor?"** por si les llama la atención.

¡Gracias por el apoyo de verdad!

Se despide

 **Kigen-chan**


	3. Pensamientos Impuros

**Título** : Contrato con La Bestia

 **Autora** : Kigen no Lawliet

 **Pareja** : SesshomaruxKagome

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a su respectiva creadora, la queridísima Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago uso de los mismos por diversión.

La historia aquí escrita sí es de mi completa autoría **¡Digan no al Plagio!**

 **Advertencias Generales** : Lime, Futuros Lemons, Violencia Gráfica. Palabras Soeces.

 **Advertencias del Capítulo** : Algunas palabras subidas de tono, ligera violencia.

 **Sinapsis** : Su bestia interna la exigía, la deseaba, pero no quería una humana solo había un problema, ella lo repudiaba, lo rechazaba. Volverla una youkai implicaba caer bajo, especialmente en medio de un mundo donde las miko oscuras estaban destruyendo imperios; y la perla con el alma de Naraku intentaba derrocar a la perla de Shikon. Lemon y Violencia.

 **Aclaración: Aquí** está el segundo capítulo, este será narrado desde la perspectiva de nuestro querido Daiyoukai.

¡Tranquilos!

Solo estos primeros capítulos vienen de esta manera, ya que aunque una historia narrada a dos voces es demasiado buena realmente pienso en lo personal que es una opción de literatura muy tediosa y aburrida para el lector y el escritor. Así que de momento serán los únicos dos capítulos que vengan así.

Sin más que decir de momento, disfruten la lectura

 **Nota: Lo escrito en negrita durante el texto hace referencia al demonio de Sesshomaru**

 _ **Capítulo 2-Pensamientos Impuros**_

 _Sesshomaru Pov's_

Pude sentirla desde su ida de la aldea de mi hermano, también sé que él le advirtió de mí. Pero aun así sé que ella no lo entenderá, la apestosa bestia con olor a lobo mojado ha venido varias lunas a cortejarla en un acto que me parecía inmundo y asqueroso, pero me recuerdo a mí mismo que este Lord no debe mostrar sus colmillos ante una bestia tan inferior como lo podía ser el antes rival de mi estúpido hermano.

Antes no lo comprendía pero ahora mi bestia se ha vuelto una completa rapsodia que solo se la deseo al maldito lobo que la corteja, pues cuando se lo proponía mi bestia interna podía llegar a ser tan molesta como una garrapata en el trasero. Lo que más me molesta es que sus afirmaciones me han hecho dudar mucho acerca de mí mismo y mis deseos para con la miko que podría hoy día ser mi cuñada como alguna vez ella me intentó bromear causándome molestia.

Estúpido humor humano.

Recuerdo que debería volver al castillo pero mi bestia empieza a removerse incómoda y recelosa dentro de mí.

— **No la puedes dejar sola maldito cachorro—** me dice mi bestia interna a lo que yo intento ignorar mis impulsos retomando mi camino a palacio **—te joderé toda la noche si lo haces, y sabes que soy capaz de eso y más—** aún recuerdo cuando introducía imágenes de la vez que salvé a la miko de un ataque contra un youkai caimán mucho antes de que ella pudiera dominar sus poderes espirituales, ella quedó prácticamente desnuda a mi merced y desde ese día los problemas con mi bestia afloran en su presencia **—sabes que te excita, aún más cuando intenta purificarte, aunque no sería la primera vez cachorro estúpido—** gruño y me muerdo la muñeca en un esfuerzo por dejar de escuchar ese molesto ser en mi mente; solía llamarme así cuando sabía que mi mente estaba dejándose llevar más por el instinto que por algún raciocinio lógico

—Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba—huelo el aire llenando mis pulmones con su olor a jazmín y vainilla silvestre, ella era por demás embriagante, escuché a la bestia carcajearse en mi interior por mi actuar

— **Cachorro no te excites tan rápido, harás que nos purifiques—** en eso lo noté, maldición, estaba excitado **—no te dejes llevar tan solo por el instinto, sabes que no es suficiente para ti ni para mí, le hace falta algo para que realmente pueda pensar que ella sería la elegida para llevar la sangre Taisho en su vientre—** lo sabía, mi bestia me pedía una youkai, una youkai en todo su esplendor mas sin embargo estaba loco por el aroma y el poder de esa humana

—No quieres algo fácil bestia presumida—pero sabía que mentía, ella no era fácil, era la humana con más poder y actitud que hubiese conocido, más valiente y extrañamente a través de los años se había vuelto… ¿Orgullosa? ¿Algo Oscura? Quizá, y quizá por eso sea que no la rechazo ni en mi consciente, pero no quiere decir que la acepte aún a la ligera

— **Puedo leerte el pensamiento imbécil, deja de pensar que no lo hago, tú eres yo en mi consciencia, yo soy tú en los instintivo, lo básico, soy tu yo más primitivo, ese con el que creas la perfecta sincronía para ser el youkai más sádico existente y disfrutar de serlo—** sonrío lascivo al notar hacia donde me dirigían mis pensamientos, no sé qué clase de sadismo estaba deseando en este momento pues en mi ser más básico deseaba morder a la miko en su cuello mientras la azotaba hasta hacerla sangrar escuchando sus gemidos de dolor y placer mientras rogaba que me detuviera, sin embargo no deseaba hacerle algún daño irremediable realmente

Algo me ocurría, mi sangre estaba haciendo un festín recorriéndome rápidamente ocasionándome una erección, maldije por lo bajo sin importarme realmente y empecé a seguir a la miko que empezaba adentrarse en la espesura del bosque llegando hasta un templo. Lo conocía, sus monjes eran fieles soldados que sin embargo eran huraños y no confiaban en mí ni siendo su líder.

Podía entrar bajo su barrera aunque no era realmente recomendado por la pureza del lugar, pero a este Sesshomaru no lo detiene un poco de reiki de monjes de bajo nivel, sin embargo no lo haría para poder seguir espiando a la miko; pero sí me acercaría. También necesitaba saber que planeaba esa humana al venir a esta parte de mi territorio.

Escuché acerca de las presencias sospechosas y su necesidad de ayuda a ellas, vi a la miko leer un pergamino que realmente no pude saber que decía, pero algo que sí sé es que pocas veces sentía tanta adrenalina como cuando terminó de leer.

Ella expandió su reiki logrando hacerme retroceder cerca de veinte metros, estaba asombrado mientras mi bestia aullaba de excitación, ella sí que sabía cómo hacer que un youkai experimentara peligro. Me miré los brazos con quemaduras de esa energía, lo sorprendente era el hecho de que ni aun alejándome a una velocidad que se supone no debería ni haberme rozado pude evitar la onda de pureza en el ambiente, esa que me había quemado.

— **Está furiosa… ella debe ser—** me dijo mi bestia interna y me sorprendió bastante a decir verdad, pues nunca esperaba llegar a vivir para escuchar esas palabras de un ser tan seguro y orgulloso **—debemos obtenerla, debe ser nuestra—** la idea me pareció de lo más incitante e incluso me seguí acercando a la barrera sin importarme demasiado el lastimarme, me pregunté por un momento que era ese extraño deseo masoquista donde disfrutaba que esa miko me quemara y me hiciera gruñir de dolor

Llegué cerca de ella, lo suficiente para poder verla gracias a mis sentidos súper-desarrollados, escuché las súplicas y alaridos que molestaban mi fino oído de una miko de aura gris, pero que a la vez disfrutaba escucharlas ya que eran causadas por ella. Escuché a la causante de mis quemaduras interrogar a la miko oscura que empezaba a llorar sangre mientras su piel se quemaba, podía ver como sus huesos empezaban a mostrarse mientras la expresión de su atacante era neutra.

Este Sesshomaru está casi seguro de que ella lo está disfrutando casi tanto como yo disfruto el sadismo pasivo en su mirada, miro al monje devolver todo el contenido de su estómago casi de inmediato mientras ella parece sonreír ligeramente, vuelvo a excitarme de sobremanera y mi bestia no parece nada diferente a mí, la está exigiendo sin importar que esté su estado más puro.

— **Esa sangre, ella… toda ella—** sentí mi bestia empezar a manifestarse físicamente en mí, mis garras empezaban a crecer más de lo usual al igual que mis colmillos, sobresaliendo de mi boca; hice un esfuerzo abusando de mi fuerza para detener mis instintos, no podía evitar sentir el aroma de la sangre de la víctima agonizante como un estímulo, ella se estaba volviendo sádica…. era un buen comienzo para afinarla a mi gusto

—Takumi…—yo le llamaba por su nombre cuando se estaba pasando, no se estaba fusionando en poder conmigo, estaba intentando pasar sobre mí para dejarme a su merced, maldita bestia, se estaba aprovechando de su poder, retrocedí e intenté concentrarme cuando escuché algo

Naraku. Esa escoria que intentó arrebatarme el dominio de mis tierras, según lo poco que hablan puedo entender que quieren utilizar su alma y la de Akuma, Lord del Norte para crear otra perla; maldición, otro imperio caído solo traería más problemas a las tierras del Oeste, debo contactar al Lord del Sur de ser necesario para derrocar al Imperio del Este, no nos sirve de ninguna manera el hecho de que logren invadir nuestras tierras en estos momentos.

Cabe destacar que si fuera por este Sesshomaru no lo haría por orgullo, no me gustaría tener que rebajarme a solicitar ayuda de nadie, pero no puedo ceder mis tierras sin un plan bajo la manga, el cual tenía por supuesto.

Necesito una carnada si llegara a tener que enfrentar al Imperio del Este con mi ejército, mis generales y soldados son lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a la armada del Este pero desde que cambiaron sus gobernantes parece ser que no todo sigue normal, sus soldados son como muertos vivientes, pero algo no calzaba a la perfección, he enfrentado a algunos que han violentado el límite de mis tierras y estos son perfectamente conscientes, no están muertos pero extrañamente no mueren incluso sin cabeza, solo mueren bajo influencia directa de youki o reiki, cosa que aunque suene extraño y retórico, la mayoría de youkais no saben utilizar como deberían.

Materializarlo no era fácil, menos para youkais resultados de mezclas entre razas, como en el caso del youkai líder del entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo en palacio, Ryuka, un youkai resultado de la mezcla de un youkai caimán y un youkai gato, sí, tiene gran fuerza física e inteligencia envidiable para cualquier otro youkai; exceptuando a este Lord claro está; pero el manejo y materialización de su youki era tan difícil como encontrar alguien que pudiera enseñar a materializarlo.

Pocos youkais saben y logran dominar el arte del youki, por esta razón aunque algunos generales lograran utilizarlo no saben enseñar cómo usarlo, ni siquiera este Sesshomaru, el cual es el único Lord existente que logra dominar a la perfección el youki. Los pocos maestros que quedan se ubican en el sur y centro de esta tierra del sol naciente por lo cual planeo en cuanto me dirija al sur llevarme a alguno a Palacio, con mucha suerte puede que alguno de mis soldados logre dominar el arte de la enseñanza también.

Sigo pensando acerca del plan que armaré cuando logre salir de aquí hasta que logro sentir como mi piel arde y empieza a sangrar ligeramente, vuelvo a la realidad y noto que mi bestia ha perdido la razón mientras casi logra que nos purifiquen, acercándose mientras yo pensaba en los próximos movimientos que debía hacer para la guerra, recupero el control de mi cuerpo hasta que escucho y veo algo que no debía.

Vi el cráneo de la miko oscura romperse ante el reiki que me quemaba en este momento. Mi piel sangrante, el olor de la miko que Takumi deseaba junto con la escena macabra hizo que por un momento me desconectara del mundo real, él había sobrepasado su límite.

— **Maldito, déjame ir donde ella, nuestro youki nos protegerá—** escuché que me decía desde donde antes estaba mi bestia, ese maldito había tomado mi cuerpo de nuevo y esta vez me había logrado encerrar, pero no, no debía manipular youki en medio de un lugar puro u ocasionaría un gran alboroto y la miko podría purificarnos

—Si haces eso sabes que es muy probable que nos asesine, nos odia después de la última pelea con el híbrido—no sabía si eso era cierto del todo pero sabía que ella era de cuidado y no pensaba morir por una calentura, podía quitarme las ganas con las manos yo mismo aunque sonara degradante. Aún recuerdo el último incidente antes de venir aquí

 _Flash Back_

Tenía que ir por Rin para llevarla a completar su seguimiento en combate con Ryuka, para ser una exterminadora como ella decía que deseaba serlo aunque amara a los youkais y los protegiera. Siempre decía que lo hacía solo para proteger a los demás humanos que habitaban la aldea, por lo cual no me opuse, de igual manera necesitaba que aprendiera a defenderse sola, aunque si todo iba por el rumbo que estaba probablemente el niño exterminador terminará por empezar a cortejarla antes de tiempo.

No me sentía furioso por eso, pues Rin parecía corresponderle, mi olfato no me engañaba y para ella era un buen partido, si el mocoso era tan bueno como ella siempre parloteaba significa que podrá protegerla y estará en buenas manos, claro, mientras no se pase o la haga sufrir.

Pero ahora estaba realmente furioso por otro motivo y no iba a negarlo, la luna nueva pasada el apestoso lobo había ido a cortejar de nuevo a la miko mientras el inútil de mi medio hermano no hacía nada, sabía que él se volvía humano en ese entonces pero aún no entendía por qué dejaba que eso sucediera si antes estuvo a punto de volverse su hembra.

Cuando llegué a la aldea no pude evitar iniciar una pelea con él que solo entre hermanos entendíamos, coloqué un campo de youki alrededor nuestro para que nadie más pudiera escuchar el motivo de nuestro enfrentamiento.

—Sesshomaru ya te lo dije, aléjate de ella, tu asquerosa bestia no se trae nada bueno—él tenía razón y también sabía el motivo por el que empezamos a pelearnos esta vez

— ¿Pareciera que no quieres ser tú el cuñado esta vez, eh? —lo molesté como hizo una vez la humana, eso pareció enfurecerlo aún más

—No será mía pero tampoco tuya—eso me lo escupió a sabiendas de que yo entendía lo que él quería decir, cosa que me enfureció ahora a mí

— ¿Prefieres que sea ese maldito lobo el que se la folle? —en ese reclamo no pude evitar clavar mi espada en su estómago mientras lo veía vomitar sangre con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal por la sorpresa—Hmp… deshonroso que aún después de su muerte prefieras otra sangre que la de los Taisho—cuando terminé de decirlo le propiné un puñetazo tan fuerte que logró que su cuerpo crujiera contra un árbol, pude empezar a escuchar los gritos desesperados de la miko que luchaba por romper la barrera

—Mientras que no quede…—lo vi escupir más sangre mientras su traje se manchaba e intentaba ponerse en pie—con un ser tan… enfermo y despiadado como tú—de nuevo tosió mientras sangre salía de su nariz rota—por mí, prefiero que quede con él—quise volver a arremeter contra él en un impulso ocasionado por Takumi mientras mi medio hermano sonreía sin parecer esperar la muerte realmente

Tuvo razón y suerte esta vez.

Sentí mi barrera ser violentada por la miko motivo de mi enfado, maldita, lo estaba defendiendo como era de esperarse pues ella no sabía el motivo de nuestra pelea. Era la primera vez que ella lograba atravesar mi barrera pero se notaba que tenía efectos adversos a ella ya que estaba desprendiendo reiki de su piel para evitar verse lastimada por el youki

—Eres un ser maldito—tomó la cabeza de mi hermano besándole la frente, me asqueó inevitablemente—un ser tan lleno de odio como tú solo merece eso… odio—eso bastó para desconectar un poco a mi bestia de la realidad

— **¿Tendrá razón? —** mi bestia habló por primera vez en mi cabeza **—ella nos odia Sesshomaru—** no lo dijo directamente pero Takumi era muy bueno para interpretar todo a su conveniencia, razón por la cual ahora estábamos en medio de todo este enfrentamiento, sus celos enfermos y que yo aún no lograba entender del todo

El hecho de que me llamara por mi nombre solo quería decir una cosa, todo iba en serio y para desgracia de mi bestia por sus reacciones impulsivas ahora llevábamos las de perder en todo esto.

—Tsk... Humanos—dije antes de irme sin más, esa semana no pude ni llevar a Rin al castillo

 _End Flash Back_

Volví a la realidad de un pronto a otro reaccionando ante el peligro que estábamos corriendo.

— **Eres resistente cachorro pero sabes que soy tu instinto y esa miko me está llamando con su olor, sadismo, mira como disfruta ver la sangre correr—** él gruñía mientras nos acercaba más, unos pasos más y de seguro seremos audibles y visibles para ella, maldito, su masoquismo nos mataría si no me devolvía el control sobre mi cuerpo

Hice un esfuerzo sobre-bestial para volver a mi cuerpo, cosa que logré con mucha dificultad mientras aún lo escuchaba quejarse de lo excitado que se sentía y de que tenía necesidades. Podía ser cualquier cosa pero aún yo no había caído en las redes de esa miko, su olor aún no me llamaba como abeja a la miel, le faltaba algo, ese algo que te hacía querer aparearte como perra en celo.

Salí del campo de energía lo más rápido que pude mientras sentía como mientras más me alejaba mi piel iniciaba a cerrar las heridas que había creado la miko con su reiki, esa estúpida humana era más fuerte de lo que parecía, tanto por su habilidad como por su extraña y asombrosa reserva del mismo.

Materialicé mi youki en mi piel logrando cerrar en totalidad mis heridas dejando de sentir ese escozor incómodo que ocasionaba el reiki en mí, normalmente no utilizaba el youki para sanar heridas, prefería que cerraran por sí mismas, pero el reiki podía durar incluso días quemando y aunque sería realmente grato sentir la presencia de la miko en mi piel no daba buena imagen el Lord de estas tierras sangrando por todo su territorio.

Preferí dormir un poco al notar que ella no saldría de ese estúpido lugar en toda la noche.

 _End Sesshomaru Pov's_

…

..

.

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que haya quedado un poco más claro el rumbo que tomarán las cosas a partir de este capítulo, el misterio y el drama serán partícipes junto con algo de humor camuflado.

No podré actualizar hasta después del 25 de Mayo por motivos de estudio, solo que pueda sacar tiempo de la bolsa mágica tal vez pueda XD. Ya el siguiente capítulo va a medias por eso si tienen alguna idea de algo que les gustaría en el fic pueden hacérmelo saber.

Si les ha gustado déjenme un Review, de verdad motiva mucho al escritor a escribir y a actualizar antes. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda con respecto al fic también la pueden dejar.

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales por sus Review a:**_

 **Mikori**

 **Sereniti Usagi**

 **Bermone**

 **Letik s**

 **AlexandRa**

 **Andi Soul**

 **SilencerKaren**

 **Chene**

 **Les agradezco enormemente el apoyo, créanme que la mayoría de la motivación que recibo es de ustedes que me motivan a escribir y actualizar antes :D. (Espero que no me haya faltado nadie de agradecer en la lista)**

 _ **A los que agregaron a Favoritos y a los Seguidores también, realmente me emociona muchísimo saber que les gusta lo que escribo**_

Les invito a leer mis otros fics, hay variedad en mi perfil por si gustan pasar. Pronto llega la actualización de **"Tentaciones Prohibidas"** y de **"Por Venganza o ¿Por amor?"** por si les llama la atención.

¡Gracias por el apoyo de verdad!

Se despide

 **Kigen-chan**


	4. Amenaza Latente

**Título** : Contrato con La Bestia

 **Autora** : Kigen no Lawliet

 **Pareja** : SesshomaruxKagome

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a su respectiva creadora, la queridísima Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago uso de los mismos por diversión.

La historia aquí escrita sí es de mi completa autoría **¡Digan no al Plagio!**

 **Advertencias Generales** : Lime, Futuros Lemons, Violencia Gráfica. Palabras Soeces.

 **Advertencias del Capítulo** : Algunas palabras subidas de tono, ligera violencia.

 **Sinapsis** : Su bestia interna la exigía, la deseaba, pero no quería una humana solo había un problema, ella lo repudiaba, lo rechazaba. Volverla una youkai implicaba caer bajo, especialmente en medio de un mundo donde las miko oscuras estaban destruyendo imperios; y la perla con el alma de Naraku intentaba derrocar a la perla de Shikon. Lemon y Violencia.

 **Aclaración:** Tuve que borrar tres veces el capítulo hasta quedar satisfecha con el resultado, ya he iniciado el próximo y he decidido que serán alternos en cuanto a forma de contar la historia, para que sea más claro, un capítulo lo narrará Kagome y otro Sesshy, pero no será del mismo capítulo anterior, sino de lo que le sigue a ese, bien sin más, disculpen la demora.

Disfruten la lectura

 **Nota: Lo escrito en negrita durante el texto hace referencia al demonio de Sesshomaru**

'…' **Pensamientos**

 _ **Capítulo 3-Amenaza Latente**_

 _Kagome Pov's_

Dolor, solo eso pasaba por mi cabeza.

Esperaba tener una noche más tranquila pero el miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir en tres días no me dejaba descansar; me levanté de nuevo a media noche, sudaba y pude sentir esta vez el pesar y la desorientación de sentirme observada, esa maldita palabra no sale de mi cabeza…

"Mía"

En sueños pude sentir como alguien llegaba hasta mí acechándome y esperando la oportunidad perfecta para cazarme, vi sus garras verde neón acercarse mientras solo intentaba huir, la desesperación y finalmente el dolor de sentir como algo me atravesaba el cuello. Por suerte desperté rápidamente después de eso, pero podría jurar que ese algo que me persigue en sueños está aquí, maldición, seguiré durmiendo, tal vez así mañana pueda avanzar la mitad del camino hacia las Tierras del Norte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estoy a las afueras del templo, siendo sincera no pude dormir casi nada, la sensación no se iba y la incomodidad de no saberme en un lugar seguro era bastante. Pedí un caballo al monje logrando conseguirlo casi de inmediato, también me dio provisiones y sellos por cualquier situación que pudiese encontrar en el camino, dijo que era su manera de disculparse por su comportamiento el día anterior, como ya estaba informado de todo solo me encargué de asentir en modo de aceptar su disculpa y me fui esperando poder avanzar sin inconvenientes… que equivocada estaba.

Pasé las primeras tres aldeas, el caballo era veloz realmente, según mis cálculos solo faltaban cinco para llegar a la mitad del camino y aún no era siquiera medio día, paré en un claro del bosque rumbo a la cuarta aldea para alimentar al caballo cuando escuché un ruido en una rama, tomé mi arco mientras vigilaba que nada pudiera atacarme cuando simplemente lo sentí.

—Maldición—el caballo relinchó asustado mientras una flecha me atravesaba el muslo izquierdo ¿Cómo no la sentí aproximarse?

—Hola querida—solté un suspiro de resignación, era **ese** sujeto

—Koujo, eres un idiota, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —bajé la guardia por accidente cuando de nuevo sentí otra clavarse en mi antebrazo izquierdo también, no pude evitar dar un quejido ¿por qué razón me atacaba?

— ¿No lo recuerdas mi querida miko? Tú misma lo dijiste—en eso abrí mis ojos más sorprendida de lo que había estado en toda la semana—"tendrías que ganarme en una lucha antes de que yo te de mi mano en matrimonio", si mal no recuerdo, tus palabras fueron muy claras, así que puedes ir eligiendo mi querida hime, ¿Dónde quieres la luna de miel? —quise borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara a golpes, cosa que no pude hacer por mi inmovilidad

—Esto no es un combate, es una canallada, atacar a alguien que no está preparado ni sabe de tu presencia es algo totalmente cobarde, no podría casarme con un hombre como tú ni aunque fueras el último del mundo—arranqué las flechas de mi cuerpo mordiéndome los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para evitar gritar, tomé mi arco de manera que no me afectara demasiado el dolor en mi brazo y me permitiera lanzar… hasta que lo vi acercarse con una sonrisa

—Ja, eres algo lenta Kagome hermosa—escupió de lado creyendo que podría asustarme con eso, empecé a hacer correr el reiki en mi cuerpo intentando cerrar mis heridas, ahora entiendo por qué no sentí ningún tipo de poder o presencia en esas flechas, Koujo es un maestro de la arquería… fue mi maestro de hecho, pero como solo era un humano corriente era obvio que sus flechas no tendrían ningún tipo de energía, pero dolían como pocas lo hacían—además, creí que las podrías detectar a tiempo, siempre lo hacías, ¿qué te sucedió? —se estaba burlando de mí, no pude evitar la mueca de desagrado que me surcó el rostro, él sabía que estaba distraída

—Nada que te importe

—Te ves cansada ¿mala noche?

—No me retes—le apunté a la cabeza, quería matarlo pero…

—Anda linda solo estoy bromeando—soltó una carcajada—si vas a disparar, hazlo—mis dientes se apretaron más, ese inútil conocía mis puntos débiles— ¿no puedes verdad? —bajé mi arco avergonzada conmigo misma ¿qué me ocurría? —eres demasiado buena como para dispararme y estúpida al mismo tiempo—se acercó a mí con intensiones desconocidas a lo que solo le apunté a las costillas esperando no perforarle un pulmón

Solté la flecha.

Dio un grito como nunca lo había hecho y retrocedió adolorido, aproveché esta distracción para intentar ponerme de pie hasta alcanzar el caballo cuando lo sentí. Mi hombro derecho siendo atravesado, no pude evitar dar un gritillo de dolor, lo sentí tomarme del cuello mientras me obligaba a mirarlo… patético que pudiera contra hordas de demonios pero cuando se tratara de un humano no tuviese el valor suficiente para acabar su vida.

—Intenté ser gentil mi querida miko—se notaba que había perdido la paciencia, de esta si iba a ser complicado que saliera viva—pero mi zorra, si no eres mía, no serás de na…—dejó de hablar y me escupió sangre en la cara ¿Qué demonios?

Bajé la vista logrando encontrarme con una espada justo antes de tocarme, atravesaba el estómago de Koujo y salió en un corte limpio a la izquierda, sentí el agarre aflojarse mientras caía al suelo y pude ver a su atacante cercenarlo rápidamente, casi podría jurar que no sintió dolor. Aclaré mi vista y no pude creer quien era ese ser que me había salvado.

—Sessho…maru—intenté ponerme de pie, pues no sabía que pudiera hacerme ese loco, genial, me libro de uno y ahora tengo a otro cerca

—Hmp… estúpida humana ¿te dejarías morir por esta inmunda alimaña? —no logré ponerme de pie, tendría que usar reiki en su estado más puro y eso sería una pérdida de tiempo considerando que si lo hacía tardaría al menos media hora… volví a la realidad, ¿qué pretendía Sesshomaru salvándome?

—No me iba dejar morir—aunque sabía que tal vez estaba mintiendo, el miedo a asesinar humanos era más latente que nunca en mí, especialmente si antes había conocido esa persona

—Eso no dice el olor a sangre en el aire—se acercó a mí a lo que solo atiné a arrastrarme lejos de él—sabes que si no hubiese llegado tal vez hubieras muerto miko idiota—de un pronto a otro y en contra mi libertad se había acercado tanto a mí como para atacarme, rasgó la manga de mi kimono descubriendo la herida de mi hombro derecho aún con la flecha insertada, se podía ver como atravesaba de lado a lado mi hombro

—Aléjate—no quise ser grosera pero no quería nada que proviniera de ese tipo, pude sentir su presencia demoniaca empezar a alterarse conforme se acercaba a la herida, di un pequeño grito cuando sus manos arrancaron sin ningún cuidado la flecha

—Era más simple de este modo—maldito, se deleitaba con mi dolor, pero no pude creer lo que vi a continuación

— ¿Qué haces? —lo vi inhalar cerca de la punta que me había atravesado, parecía muy concentrado y pude sentir su energía demoniaca alterarse de nuevo… esto no era bueno

—El olor de tu sangre—apretó sus manos lo suficiente como para incrustarse las garras, estaba empezando a sangrar— **este aroma** —sus ojos empezaban a tener tintineos, entre rojo y dorado ¿se estaba transformando acaso?

No tuve más opción que dar un pulso de energía espiritual alejándolo y produciéndole una quemadura en su mano, a lo que extrañamente sonrió mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos. Hace mucho no me sentía tan asustada como ahora.

Tomó de nuevo el objeto que había estado olfateando de manera sospechosa mientras alzaba la mirada mostrándome sus ojos rojos como la sangre y una sonrisa que si no fuera porque lo vi transformarse podría jurar que no era de él. Se llevó el metal a su lengua mientras lo lamía y afilaba la vista.

— **Podría decir que a pesar de que eres humana… eres exquisita** —no pude más, activé una kekkai de reiki puro mientras empezaba a caer presa del pánico

¿Era él acaso de quien Inuyasha quería protegerme?

Tendría sentido total, su comportamiento, las extrañas peleas, las idas llenas de ira, todo, especialmente las palabras de advertencia de mi mejor amigo.

Flash Back

"—Solo aléjate de él, he olido el aire alrededor suyo cuando te ve—no logro entender del todo a que o a quien se refiere del todo—especialmente su demonio, parece que hace un festín de hormonas cuando te ve—dice con asco o desagrado, sigo sin entender a quién demonios se refiere"

End Flash Back

Un momento, pero esto era algo contradictorio, ¿festín de hormonas?

¡No hay razón alguna!

Soy solo una humana.

Siento mis heridas empezar a sanar, la concentración y la media hora ya no eran necesarias, el susto me hizo materializar el miedo a través de una perfecta protección de reiki. Lo veo acercarse con su mano envuelta en youki y una sonrisa burlona mientras empezaba a atravesar la barrera con dificultad, al ver esto libero una honda de energía espiritual logrando afectar el resto de su cuerpo sin youki mientras se retiraba para tocar la piel quemada de su cara.

— **No sabes el error que estás cometiendo** —sacó a Toukijin de su funda— **eso solo me incita mi querida humana** —dijo con su voz más grave de lo usual a la vez que inició un ataque a la barrera aún en su condición lastimada

— ¿¡Por qué haces esto Sesshomaru!? —un ataque más fuerte amenaza con quebrar la barrera pero confío en que no será así, de un pronto a otro detuvo sus ataques y soltó una risa maniática

— **Ha sido una descortesía de mi parte mi Lady** —guardó el arma y me miró directo a los ojos— **soy Takumi, el demonio interno de Sesshomaru, un gusto conocer a mi futura hembra** —su tono fue seductor... un momento, ¿acabo de escuchar bien?

— ¿¡A qué te refieres!? —lancé otra buena cantidad de energía quemándolo más y haciéndolo sangrar mientras solo me empezaba a mirar aburrido

— **¿Así me pagas el haberte salvado** _**Kagome**_ **?** —no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda mientras me empezaba a levantar puesto que ya había logrado sanar por completo

—Tú iniciaste el ataque—desde arriba podía verlo mejor, su traje blanco empezaba a mancharse de rojo mientras no parecía nada gustoso de que yo siguiera hiriéndolo

— **Estoy arriesgando mi endemoniado culo para poder hacerme presente como es debido ¿crees que no es difícil arrancarle el dominio de este cuerpo al idiota?** —empezó a lamerse la mano justo donde empezaba la herida

—Nunca dijiste tus intenciones, pero sé que no son buenas—detuvo su labor dejando ver su mano sin heridas, la saliva youkai era bastante efectiva para curar

— **Depende de qué tan malo te tomes el hecho de que queramos hacerte nuestra hembra**

Un momento ¿había escuchado bien? No pude evitar reírme ante ese estúpido demonio sonriente que ahora se acercaba más mientras empezaba a rodear su cuerpo de energía oscura y cerraba sus heridas, ese tipo estaba loco si pensaba que yo iría hacia él como luciérnaga a una fogata.

—No me interesa en lo más mínimo unirme a ustedes—detuvo su andar y dejó de sonreír

— **No sabes lo que dices, deberías estar suplicando que te tome aquí mismo o sentirte orgullosa de que aún en tu débil posición de humana quiera hacerte mía** —me sentí asqueada, ese tipo tenía el mismo ego que su dueño

—Eres patético, nunca querría estar con alguien como tú—retrocedí unos pasos asustada, estaba segura de que él podía oler el miedo, pues empezó a sonreír

— **Te daré de nuevo una oportunidad humana, tú eliges si quieres que sea fácil o difícil** —se empezó a tronar el cuello mientras se acercaba más a mí, ya estaba cansada de todo esto

Me acerqué lo suficiente a él bajando mi barrera arriesgándome a un nuevo ataque de su parte. Mientras él hacía lo mismo, no pude controlar lo que hice después de eso.

Sostuve delicadamente su cara con la mano izquierda viendo como sonreía satisfecho, mientras se empezaba a inclinar y entrecerraba sus ojos, no puedo creer que haya confiado tan rápido o que crea que cederé de la nada. Mi mano derecha se llenó de reiki de un pronto a otro antes de quitar mi mano izquierda y abofetearlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle la boca por dentro, pude ver que no volteó su rostro de vuelta a verme.

—Eres un iluso si crees que quedaré sumisa ante ti, tú y Sesshomaru pueden irse al infierno—tomé mi caballo antes de rodearme con una kekkai e irme lo más rápido posible sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, maldición

Lo rechacé y lo lastimé físicamente luego de que me salvara.

Bravo Kagome, bravo. Un logro más para mí misma, ¿qué sigue?

¿Suicidio?

Cuando Sesshomaru recupere la consciencia me matará, estoy segura de eso.

¿Dónde quedó la Kagome fría de ayer?

Sigo mi rumbo intentando olvidar el miedo de ser seguida por Takumi… Sesshomaru… los dos, en fin, funcionan en el mismo cuerpo. Pasan las horas y el caballo se detiene para que lo alimente, puesto que no ha comido más que pasto del que hay en el camino cuando no lo estoy presionando para que se mueva, al menos sé que podré dormir tranquila en la noche, estoy a dos aldeas de llegar a las Tierras del Norte, mitad del camino hasta el castillo, lugar donde la intromisión por parte de Sesshomaru está prácticamente prohibida sin una invitación formal.

Ya era bastante oscuro, me falta una aldea para llegar a la zona segura pero ya Ryu-chan, (nombre del caballo) empezaba a detenerse en busca de descanso, no quedó de otra, debía descansar en esta aldea aún con el riesgo de morir dormida…

No me queda demasiado reiki a decir verdad, la paranoia no ha dejado que desactive la kekkai hasta que atraviese el límite entre tierras y la verdad viajar tan a oscuras sola no se me hace muy atractivo sin luz… siento una energía pura en esta aldea logrando dar con un pequeño templo de entrenamiento a niñas con poderes espirituales, creo que me permitirán quedarme.

—Bienvenida sea Shikon no miko—de gran suerte es así, entro sintiendo el ambiente lo bastante puro como para que Sesshomaru no pueda entrar, al menos sé que tengo esta noche de tranquilidad para recargar energías y así viajar mañana sin inconvenientes y a salvo de la persecución en la que me sentía

Espero que todo mejore a partir de mañana, necesito llegar antes del atardecer a las afueras de palacio, espero llegar antes de que aparezcan los ladrones de almas.

 _End Kagome Pov's_

…

..

.

 **Notas Finales:** Aquí ya podemos ver lo difícil que se tornarán las situaciones en próximos capítulos, pudimos ver le primer rechazo a la bestia, ¿qué sucederá a continuación? Les aseguro nuestro querido Sesshy no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

El siguiente podré subirlo hasta en dos semanas, de verdad disculpen la demora, ya voy en las últimas de este año y no puedo aflojar hasta como en octubre. El próximo capítulo estará por ahí del 4 de setiembre si no es que antes.

¡No puedo creer el nivel de apoyo que ha recibido el fic!

Se los agradezco de corazón, de verdad, seguiré escribiendo para ustedes y pondré todo mi esfuerzo en hacer que disfruten la lectura, no tienen idea de lo motivada que me pongo cada vez que leo los mensajitos por pequeños que sean dando apoyo.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Si les ha gustado déjenme un Review, de verdad motiva mucho al escritor a escribir y a actualizar antes. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda con respecto al fic también la pueden dejar.

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales por sus Review a:**_

 _ **Alexandra**_

 _ **Nena Taisho**_

 _ **Serenity Usagi**_

 _ **Bermone**_

 _ **Mariacosta**_

 _ **Anixz**_

 _ **Andi Soul**_

 _ **Chene**_

 **Les agradezco enormemente el apoyo, créanme que la mayoría de la motivación que recibo es de ustedes que me motivan a escribir y actualizar antes :D. (Espero que no me haya faltado nadie de agradecer en la lista)**

 _ **A los que agregaron a Favoritos y a los Seguidores también, realmente me emociona muchísimo saber que les gusta lo que escribo**_

Les invito a leer mis otros fics, hay variedad en mi perfil por si gustan pasar. Ya tengo la actualización de **"Tentaciones Prohibidas"** y de **"Por Venganza o ¿Por amor?" (Ambos BanxKag)** pero aún no me decido a subirlas porque no he hecho correcciones ni revisiones.

¡Gracias por el apoyo de verdad!

Se despide

 **Kigen-chan**


	5. Orgullo

**Título** : Contrato con La Bestia

 **Autora** : Kigen no Lawliet

 **Pareja** : SesshomaruxKagome

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a su respectiva creadora, la queridísima Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago uso de los mismos por diversión.

La historia aquí escrita sí es de mi completa autoría **¡Digan no al Plagio!**

 **Advertencias Generales** : Lime, Futuros Lemons, Violencia Gráfica. Palabras Soeces.

 **Advertencias del Capítulo** : Algunas palabras subidas de tono, ligera violencia.

 **Sinapsis** : Su bestia interna la exigía, la deseaba, pero no quería una humana solo había un problema, ella lo repudiaba, lo rechazaba. Volverla una youkai implicaba caer bajo, especialmente en medio de un mundo donde las miko oscuras estaban destruyendo imperios; y la perla con el alma de Naraku intentaba derrocar a la perla de Shikon. Lemon y Violencia.

 **Aclaración:** Sé que dije que estaría la actualización antes, pero la inspiración se había dado un paseo a "quiénsabelandia" y no encontraba la manera correcta de escribir la escena. Al final sentí que el resultado es el que quería así que me sentí menos culpable al haber tardado más de lo que dije ¡pero al menos actualicé antes de que acabara el mes! Aún estoy a mitad de pruebas pero me di un tiempo de relajación escribiendo.

Disfruten la lectura

 **Nota: Lo escrito en negrita durante el texto hace referencia al demonio de Sesshomaru**

'…' **Pensamientos**

 _ **Capítulo 4-Orgullo**_

Sesshomaru Pov's

Abrí los ojos sintiendo de nuevo que podía recuperar el control sobre mi cuerpo, me dolía la quijada como si me hubieran golpeado con un tronco. Maldito Takumi, de nuevo había tomado mi cuerpo sin permiso.

Siento un delicioso sabor en mi boca, apenas y recuerdo de quien era antes de haber quedado suspendido y encerrado en una jaula sin poder ver nada; de la nada siento un ligero dolor en la cara. Llevo mi mano a mi mejilla encontrando sangre, bastante, mi traje estaba lleno de ella y sabía quién era la única capaz de hacerme sangrar de esa manera además de dejar esa sensación de escozor en mi piel.

— '¿Qué le hiciste?' —no pude evitar lanzar un insulto al aire mientras empezaba a sanarme con youki y buscaba algún río para lavarme y tal vez de paso el tinte rojizo se iría de mi traje

— **No le hice nada** —sonaba fúrico, no le creo nada

— '¿Qué sucedió?' —era estúpido que me intentara ocultar las cosas, los recuerdos llegarían a mí tarde o temprano ya que había tomado mi cuerpo a la fuerza impidiendo que saliera de ese maldito agujero por un buen tiempo, encontré un río y me dispuse a entrar cuando escuché lo que dijo

— **Nos rechazó** —me detuve ¿Qué mierdas había hecho ahora? ¿Acaso abrió el hocico…?

— '¿A qué te refieres?' —no pude evitar preguntar… al parecer había echado a perder todos esos meses en los que no había nada malo por parte de los dos y en los que al menos ella no nos hacía gesto de desagrado

— **Rechazó nuestra oferta** —mientras empezaba a mojarme y el río lavaba mi traje le prestaba atención— **no le interesa ser nuestra** —recordaré esto por mucho tiempo, este estúpido le había dicho _todo_

No pude evitar golpearme la frente en un ademán de desespero.

—'Dime que no intentaste marcarla'—no habló, no se movió, tanto silencio no hizo más que darme la afirmativa para pensar

¿Qué demonios tenía esta bestia en la cabeza?

—'¿Sabes que si antes no quería ser nuestra… ahora nunca lo querrá?' —lo escuché gruñir colérico mientras intentaba arrebatarme de nuevo el control a lo que simplemente lo impedí ¿no entendía acaso que quedaba prácticamente ciego de la ira y que sus ataques eran sumamente torpes en ese estado?

— **¡Maldito Sesshomaru, dame ese cuerpo, necesito ir tras ella!**

—'La asustaste'

— **¡Cállate!**

—'Sabes que de ti no querrá saber nada'—lo estaba picando, sabía que le dolía en el orgullo

— **¡No creí que fuera capaz de oponerse!**

— '¿Eres idiota? Tú mismo lo dijiste, es la única mujer que negaría tu oferta'—eso pareció calmarlo un poco—'iré tras ella, tú y yo sabemos que ahora más que nunca debemos guardar distancias'—salí del agua mientras me sacudía elegantemente el sobrante del cabello—'pero tampoco podemos dejarla sola…'—recordé hacia donde se dirigía mientras afilaba la mirada, maldito Naraku, ¿acaso cree que le dejaré el camino libre?

Empecé a caminar mientras el olor a miedo y jazmines de Kagome me guiaba, maldito Takumi, la asustó bastante… al parecer lleva el paso veloz y una barrera con la cual el aroma era más difícil de distinguir ¿Qué tanto miedo nos tendrá ahora? ¿Acaso la amenazó o la hirió?

— **No la lastimé si es lo que crees** —escuchó mis ideas pero no me importó, estaba más concentrado en rastrearla aunque bien sabía qué dirección había tomado

Bajé mi nivel de youki y escondí mi presencia lo más que pude, debía darme prisa si quería vigilarla y saber dónde estaba.

…

..

.

Horas después, cerca del anochecer pude verla entrar a una aldea diminuta con pocas construcciones. Silencié a Takumi después de varios comentarios que solamente me hacían enojar cada vez más y desear arrojarlo a algún pozo sin fondo. Esperé el amanecer pacientemente mientras me distanciaba e intentaba no ser detectado por ella, quien parecía paranoica al salir de ese lugar.

La vi pasar la barrera por la cual se lograba entrar a los territorios del Norte, hizo su presentación y explicó brevemente el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar, no dio muchas explicaciones al respecto, la seguí y esperé que atravesara el puente sobre el río que dividía oficialmente nuestras tierras cuando la vi detenerse, en el aire se podía distinguir su olor mezclado con susto ¿no me habrá detectado… o sí?

—No puede ser…—la escuché decir para después poner a su caballo a correr, vi la horda de extraños demonios tras de ella y no pude evitar salir de mi escondite para empezar a seguirla siendo detenido por los guardias

—Vengo por los mismos motivos que la miko, si no quieren que sus tierras sean tomadas por ellos apártense de mi camino—no se hicieron de esperar dándome paso, tuve que atravesar la barrera de golpe para poder ver hacia donde había corrido, esos eran youkai de la sacerdotisa oscura del este, lo sabía por la presencia gris verdosa que desprendían

Los que la perseguían eran pocos, me imagino que descubrirá como vencerlos, a pesar de ser humana y carecer de instinto asesino es un poco coherente en batalla, me encargaré de los que vienen detrás de ella dejando rastros de sangre de animales y personas que asesinaron. Les interrumpí el paso mientras se detenían y pude sentir el olor a podredumbre emanar de sus cuerpos, no pude evitar arrugar la nariz ante tal desagradable martirio.

—Quítate del frente o atente a los consecuencias—habló con voz de ultratumba uno de ellos, no me inmuté, esos inútiles no saben ante quien están

—No nos ha costado trabajo acabar con las dos aldeas anteriores, te sugerimos que te muevas ya que en unas horas este lugar no será más que solo alimento de animales ponzoñosos—los guardias de la entrada a las tierras del norte dieron un paso atrás, ¿qué podría esperar de un par de youkais hiena? Tenían fama de cobardes y ahora sabía porqué

No me moví un centímetro hacia atrás, desenvainé a Toukijin mientras les sonreía ligeramente y afilaba la mirada.

—Escorias de su tipo lo único que podrían provocar es la risa de este Sesshomaru—dije y quitaron el gesto de burla reemplazándolo por uno de enojo

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a burlarte del ejército invencible de la gran Junko-sama!? —el que parecía el líder de ellos mandó un golpe ciego, fácil de detener, a lo que reaccioné cortándole el brazo, el cual seguía moviéndose en el suelo como gusano mientras se podía ver la carne gangrenada de su interior— ¡Ah, eres un malnacido! —Gritó, aunque sabía que eso no sería suficiente—aunque aún necesitas más que eso para asesinarme, no se queden ahí imbéciles ¡ataquen!—le habló a quienes a su espalda me miraban con una mezcla de miedo y coraje

No se hicieron de esperar los ataques, así que envainé a Toukijin obedeciendo el instinto asesino que me transmitía Takumi, queriendo deshacerme de ellos con mis propias manos; estos eran al menos el triple de los que debía enfrentar la sacerdotisa Shikon, no me sorprende que hayan logrado acabar con dos aldeas sin contratiempos, aun siendo youkais normales, por la cantidad que eran llevaban ventaja.

Solo me dediqué a esquivar por un rato esperando ver si se cansaban, uno logró encajarme las garras en el cuello sosteniéndome con más fuerza de la que debería, creía que me tenía a sus pies…

—Dime youkai princesa, ¿qué se siente ser humillado de esta manera? —soltó una carcajada a lo que solamente sonreí malicioso dejándolo atónito

Atravesé con mis garras cubiertas de youki su patético pecho sacándolas casi al instante para evitar llenar mi manga con su asqueroso hedor, el resto vio solo la escena mientras su compañero caía sin vida sobre el suelo, pude oler el terror.

— ¡Eso no puede ser posible!

— ¡Es una bestia!

— ¡Acaben con él!

Empecé a asesinarlos uno por uno, cabezas y sesos volaban por el aire arruinando el paisaje de entrada a esas tierras, tengo que admitir que disfruté el deshacerme de esas insípidas plagas. Iba a exterminar al último cuando lo escuché suplicar.

—No me asesines, no servirá da nada—dejó su cara de martirio por un segundo —Junko-sama y su ejército destrozarán estas tierras, ustedes no valen nada, ¡Dominaremos!, sí, eso haremos—no pudo continuar cuando corté sus cuerdas vocales y de paso aplastaba su cráneo con mi mano, ahora tendría que buscar un río para lavarme

— ¡Se-Se-Señor Sesshomaru! ¿E-Está usted bien? —escuché a las hienas cobardes preguntarme desde la espalda, tsk, si no supiera control de youki hubiese muerto frente a ese par de inútiles

— ¿Dónde está el río más cercano? —no soportaba la inmundicia, el aroma a cadáver en descomposición era lo bastante fuerte como para querer cortarme el brazo que me quedaba, me señalaron un camino casi por donde había ido la miko a lo que simplemente marché hacia este hasta que escuché la voz de los soldados

— ¿Qué eran esos monstruos que devoraron las aldeas? Escuchamos los rumores de que vendrían pero varios de los otros soldados no pudieron matarlos ni despojándolos de sus cabezas —al parecer sabían lo ocurrido, y no habían ido a socorrerlos

—Son los sirvientes del castillo del Este; muertos vivientes—iban a abrir de nuevo la boca pero solo me fui

En medio camino intenté ver más allá de los árboles a **mi** sacerdotisa, pero esta no estaba al alcance de mi visión mientras lo único que me indicaba que estaba viva era su delicioso aroma inmaculado, sonreí orgulloso, al parecer no se ensució las manos exterminando a quienes la seguían.

— **Sigue siendo perfecta** —Takumi se sacudía en el fondo intentando liberarse de mi control de nuevo, pero simplemente me hallaba impasible, lo suficiente como para no requerir de la fuerza para retenerlo

—'Si te dejo salir podrías terminar de arruinar el poco respeto que puede que aún me guarde a mí'—encontré las cristalinas aguas y empecé a limpiarme lo que pudiese, realmente era asqueroso tener eso entre mi traje y sobre mis extremidades, tardé un rato y luego salí viendo a la mujer que hace días no salía de mi cabeza en la entrada de la aldea

Me escondí mientras escuchaba lo que los youkai hiena le decían.

— ¡Es de verdad Señorita Kagome, el Lord del Oeste se encargó de dar muerte a todo este ejército, realmente pensé que iban a alcanzarla! —La vi abrir los ojos sorprendida mientras parecía absorta del entorno por unos segundos—si no lo conociera diría que intentó protegerla, eran mucho más comparados a los que usted asesinó—escuché a mi bestia ladrar de felicidad en mi interior

— **Cachorro, si meten esa idea en su cabeza creo que tal vez dejará que te acerques un poco** —me acerqué un paso más sin hacer ruido ni salir del frondoso árbol donde estaba oculto, ella olía a pánico cuando escuchaba que yo estaba cerca— **¡estúpido, no dejes la oportunidad, aún debe arrepentirse de haberme rechazado!** —solo solté un suspiro cansado, todavía recuerdo cuando no era una bestia tan molesta

—Chicos, ¿no saben por dónde se fue el Lord del Oeste?—los vi extrañarse de la voz ligeramente tambaleante de ella, como si me temiera

—Lo vimos ir por donde usted vino, debe seguir en esa dirección, pensamos que iba a revisar su estado Shikon no Miko—ella no dijo nada, solo retrocedió un paso, tomó su caballo y sin despedirse fue directo a palacio

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué se habrá marchado?

—Olía a miedo ¿no te parece?

—Debe estar aún asustada de esos monstruos, de por sí que eran muchos para ella sola

— ¡Tonterías! La Shikon no Miko ha visto cosas peores ¿olvidas a Naraku?

— ¡Ese despreciable monstruo!, ahora que lo dices ¿crees que sea por eso que viene?

—No lo sé, ese ser está muerto, no se desviviría por cosas como esas—dejé de escuchar la charla, salí de mi escondite y reanudé mi marcha hacia el castillo, miré el cielo, aún era temprano, pero no lo suficiente ya que se acercaba el medio día

Aún no había planeado una estrategia de batalla y por lo que sé vendrán tropas más grandes en dirección al castillo, el caos se encontrará en este lugar de noche. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no veía un eclipse, por lo cual he olvidado los efectos que producían en mi poder demoníaco aunque creo que eran benéficos.

— **¿Dónde estará mi hembra?** —la pregunta que hace mi bestia me la hago yo mismo, su aroma dejó de sentirse hace poco más de una hora, la barrera que colocó es inusualmente poderosa si logra resguardar su adictivo olor

—'También es mía'—lo escucho carcajearse en el fondo—'¿Por qué te ríes?

— **Es solo que, pareces un cachorro celoso** —no respondo a sus provocaciones, simplemente lo corregí, no es solo suya, él vive dentro mío, prácticamente ella me pertenece a mí

Ha pasado bastante desde el mediodía, el cielo empieza a enrojecerse de manera inusual veo al frente logrando encontrar con mis ojos dorados una enorme fortaleza, giro mi cabeza al detectar algo conocido.

El caballo de mi miko está aquí.

¿Acaso ya habrá entrado?

Observo detrás de mí al escuchar sonidos de muchos pasos a lo lejos, los suficientes para asemejar la lluvia de una tormenta, escucho gritos dentro del castillo mientras vuelvo la vista de nuevo al interior de la fortaleza.

Venían saliendo.

Los guardias, youkais, monjes, sirvientes, los dragones y demás youkais, especialmente tiburones por los lagos que rodeaban la fortaleza.

Y finalmente ella.

La humana que perturbaba mis sentidos.

—Sesshomaru…—me nombró, no pude disfrutar mucho mi nombre en sus labios pues el sonido de disparos me alertaron a desenvainar mi espada y cortar todas las flechas que venían en mi dirección, malditos

Pude apreciar bien el ejército, muchos youkais de todos tamaños, todos acompañados de la misma peste, me sorprendí un poco al ver monjes de piel grisácea, los mismos que llevaban arco y flechas en este momento.

De la nada una figura destacó de entre todas las demás.

Una mujer demonio de ojos negros y de baja estatura apareció en el centro, llevaba una bola de cristal en sus manos cubiertas por un kimono amarillo y un collar bastante peculiar en su cuello.

—Un placer conocerlo Lord del Oeste, no esperaba verlo en esta velada tan al norte de sus tierras—la presencia no engañaba, ella era la líder de ese ejército—lamento informarle que aún no hemos preparado la visita a sus tierras pero que no tardará en llegar, después de todo, no falta poco para que también vallamos por lo que es suyo—permanecí impasible aunque en guardia, se estaba acercando y no sabía a qué clase de poder me estaba enfrentando ni qué podría hacer a tan corta distancia

Escuché como detrás de mí la miko dio un pequeño grito ¿la habrán atacado?, quité la vista un segundo de la mujer misteriosa cuando comprendí que todo había sido una trampa.

— **¡No te distraigas cachorro!**

— ¡Cuidado Sesshomaru! —escuché la voz en el fondo antes de sentir una fuerte estocada

Cambio de planes.

Esto no me lo esperaba.

End Sesshomaru Pov's

…

..

.

 **Notas Finales:** Creo que por el momento se puede ver algo. Sesshomaru aún no tomará cartas en el asunto mientras Takumi está ansioso de asumir el control y tomar venganza, pero no se dejen engañar, en realidad aún hay mucho por delante.

Por cierto, aclarando dudas o comentarios de reviews, hay una razón muy importante por la cual el youkai de Sesshomaru tiene por nombre Takumi, ya entenderán más adelante la razón, todo está planeado pero la aclaración será en próximos capítulos .

¡Pobre Sesshy! ¿Qué le sucederá ahora? ¿Estará bien?... Espérenlo en el próximo capítulo de Contrato con la Bestia XD.

Ya dejando las bromas quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado Reviews, de verdad, no saben lo feliz que soy leyendo sus comentarios y sorprendida con el nivel de apoyo que ha recibido la historia, de verdad, ustedes son los que me inspiran.

Ya saben, si gustan pueden dejarme un Review con su opinión, ustedes motivan a los escritores aunque sea con un pequeñito mensaje, nos alegra ver que hay gente a la que les gusta lo que escribimos.

La actualización está confirmada para el próximo mes, no tengo un día concreto, pero planeo subirla el 9 de Octubre.

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales por sus Review a:**_

 _ **Serenity Usagi**_

 _ **SoPhyfg**_

 _ **Veronica Ramirez**_

 _ **Gene44**_

 _ **Andy Taisho**_

 _ **Faby Sama (muchas gracias de verdad :D)**_

 _ **Nena Taisho**_

 _ **Chene**_

 _ **Nancyclaudinec**_

 **Les agradezco enormemente el apoyo, créanme que la mayoría de la motivación que recibo es de ustedes que me motivan a escribir y actualizar antes :D. (Espero que no me haya faltado nadie de agradecer en la lista)**

 _ **A los que agregaron a Favoritos y a los Seguidores también, realmente me emociona muchísimo saber que les gusta lo que escribo**_ __

Les invito a leer mis otros fics, hay variedad en mi perfil por si gustan pasar. **Tentaciones Prohibidas (BanKag)** también fue actualizada hoy.

¡Gracias por el apoyo de verdad!

Se despide

 **Kigen-chan**


	6. Desquite y Errores

**Título** : Contrato con La Bestia

 **Autora** : Kigen no Lawliet

 **Pareja** : SesshomaruxKagome

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a su respectiva creadora, la queridísima Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo hago uso de los mismos por diversión.

La historia aquí escrita sí es de mi completa autoría **¡Digan no al Plagio!**

 **Advertencias Generales** : Lime, Futuros Lemons, Violencia Gráfica. Palabras Soeces.

 **Advertencias del Capítulo** : Palabras subidas de tono, **violencia intermedia.**

 **Sinapsis** : Su bestia interna la exigía, la deseaba, pero no quería una humana solo había un problema, ella lo repudiaba, lo rechazaba. Volverla una youkai implicaba caer bajo, especialmente en medio de un mundo donde las miko oscuras estaban destruyendo imperios; y la perla con el alma de Naraku intentaba derrocar a la perla de Shikon. Lemon y Violencia.

 **Aclaración** : ¡Al fin he llegado a vacaciones! Ya podré actualizar más seguido, lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero de verdad tuve problemas, el cargador de la computadora dejó de funcionar y estuve esperándolo tres semanas y casi ni tenía tiempo para seguir escribiendo, ¡espero me disculpen!, el capítulo creo que viene algo confuso pero es por el punto de vista.

Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.

 **Nota: Lo escrito en negrita durante el texto hace referencia al demonio de Sesshomaru**

'…' **Pensamientos**

 _ **Capítulo 5-Desquite y Errores**_

Kagome Pov's

Estaba sorprendida y asustada.

Sesshomaru estaba aquí. No lucía molesto, es más, podría jurar que parecía no saber nada acerca de lo que sucedió. Fue atacado de la nada para luego poder ver al ejército que se revelaba por detrás del bosque. De gran suerte logré llegar minutos antes para advertirle a Minene y a su esposo lo que podría ocurrir esta noche.

Les dije que se ocultaran, solo así lograrían sobrevivir.

Vi dos flechas acercarse de la nada a mi cara a lo que di un pequeño grito de sorpresa, logré deshacerlas para luego mirar como en un segundo la extraña mujer que estaba frente a Sesshomaru se acercaba a él con clara intención de atacarlo.

— ¡Cuidado Sesshomaru! —no pude evitar gritar cuando vi que se distrajo un segundo mirando a mi dirección pero de nada sirvió, la esfera de la mujer se transformó en un arma que atravesó las costillas del Daiyoukai saliendo por el otro lado de su costado, ¿estará bien? Un momento…

¿Por qué me preocupo?

Es un desgraciado que junto con su bestia no aceptan un no como respuesta, además de ser egocéntrico y un ser despreciable a más no poder. Entonces, ¿qué me ocurría? ¿Por qué sentí que me faltaba el aire con solo ver esa escena?

Podría ser porque no estaba acostumbrada a ver a un ser tan poderoso como él ser herido, o porque de alguna manera, sentía que el hecho de que estuviese herido era mi culpa, a todo esto ¿Se habrá distraído por mi culpa?, según entendí de Takumi de alguna bizarra forma a manera de posesión se preocupaba por mí…

O quizá estoy equivocada.

Él no podía preocuparse por nadie. Por Kami, ¡era Sesshomaru y su egocéntrico demonio!

Entonces lo recordé, el motivo más posible por el cual yo estaría tan preocupada ¡claro, era lo más lógico!

A pesar de todo no dejaba de ser el hermano de mi mejor amigo y aún más importante, él me había salvado la vida en ocasiones anteriores, prácticamente yo le debía la vida. Salí de mis pensamientos en un golpe de realidad cuando cavilé la gravedad de la situación, Sesshomaru había sido lastimado y no sabía que tan mal podría estar, corrí a su dirección asesinando a todo demonio que se me acercara cuando lo vi moverse.

— ¿Qué ocurre Mi Lord? No puede defenderse de un ataque tan simple de la gran Aria-sama, portadora del aura de Naraku, hija de la gran Junko-sama—escuché su risa como maniática mientras pude sentir al acercarme a la multitud, el hedor de la podredumbre—al parecer es obvio suponer que no pudiste, después de todo solo eres un youkai más del montón—me detuve en seco, pude ver el youki de Sesshomaru en casi nulo; eso hubiese sido normal si no lo conociera, pero aunque no lo conozco a la perfección sé que su youki siempre es constante y en un nivel que muestra su enorme ego

—No esperaba tener que hacer esto tan pronto… escoria—fue inmensamente veloz, con su único brazo tomó la mano de la extraña demonio y sin mesura ni delicadeza rompió su muñeca triturándola. Casi puedo jurar que escuché el crujir de sus huesos quebrándose y eso que estaba aún a buena distancia; no se hizo esperar el alarido de dolor de mujer frente a él lo que me erizó el cabello, pues su veracidad fue algo increíble

— ¡Ah, suéltame maldito! —La vi forcejear para soltarse pero no lo pudo hacer, los ojos de mi ¿aliado? Estaban cubiertos por su flequillo por lo que solo pude ver un destello rojo entre la oscuridad, di un paso hacia atrás al ver eso—escuchen bola de inútiles, ¡todos contra este bastardo! —la lluvia de flechas hacia Sesshomaru no esperó, yo me debatía internamente ¿acaso Takumi habría tomado el control de su cuerpo de nuevo? Si es así ¿qué será de mí?

¿Debía ayudarlo o no?

¿Debería dejar que fuera atacado?

El miedo me impedía moverme pero sentí en mi pecho que debía ayudarle, no dejarlo, ¡No podría perdonarme si algo le sucediera por mi culpa!

Apunté con mi arco mientras llenaba mi flecha de energía y la enviaba contra las otras que se deshacían por llevar energía grisácea en ellas; volví a ver a Sesshomaru quien ahora tenía quemaduras en parte de su cara. Oh no. Lo olvidé.

Sesshomaru también es un demonio.

Volteó a ver hacia mi dirección mientras sonreía y pude reconocerlo.

— **Es un placer volver a verte mi querida Miko** —mis cabellos se erizaron al ver el rostro de Takumi revelarse con sus características marcas moradas en las mejillas pero con varios rosetones sangrando, lo vi soltar rápidamente a la demonio y volver a tomarla pero del cuello en milésimas de segundo— **esto será más divertido de lo que pensé, esta estúpida que tengo en garras intentó adormecer al cachorro y solo consiguió liberarme** —lo vi dejar de reír un momento— **y tú** —dijo dirigiéndose a Aria la cual empezaba a hiperventilarse del pánico— **me pagarás el hecho de que intentaras matarme** —lo que vi a continuación me hizo solo abrir los ojos de par en par

Desgarrando su cuello la cercenó sin piedad mientras esta se volvía cenizas y un corazón palpitante en el frío suelo, todos los seres miraron donde antes estuvo quien dirigía su ejército para luego mirar el corazón ser aplastado por el pie lleno de youki del amo de la región del Oeste. Por alguna extraña razón no me pareció del todo asqueroso, algo en su manera de demostrar su poder hacía que sintiera todo mi cuerpo tensarse mientras me recorría un ligero calor.

Aún estaba tan perpleja que no sentí cuando él se movió rápidamente a mi espalda, pensé que moriría en ese momento pues sus ojos carmesí destellaron cuando volteó mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo a ellos.

— **Viste lo que me hiciste miko** —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación— **no solamente esto mi querida futura hembra, sino… ¿recuerdas lo sucedido hace poco?** —no pude hacer más que bajar mi cabeza avergonzada intentando esquivar sus ojos atemorizantes y di un paso hacia adelante alejándome de ese ser de voz seductora; me di vuelta para encararlo, era riesgoso darle la espalda

—Por favor Sesshomaru, reacciona—lo llamé para saber si estaba ahí dentro, no podría defenderme lo suficiente si de nuevo intentaba atacarme, la cercanía haría que mi lucha fuera en vano, escuché la risa de Takumi mientras solo parecía querer morir de tanto carcajearse

— **Si yo fuera tú, iría inclinándome, no hay manera de que escapes** —quise moverme de nuevo pero la extraña imagen de la escena anterior me hizo darme cuenta de algo

Soy una humana, frágil, grácil, increíblemente indefensa.

La única manera que tenía de defenderme no era efectiva sobre quienes debería, sí, humanos; no demonios, los demonios muchas veces atacaban por miedo y no por sed de expansión, pero aquí me hallaba, peleando con uno por algo tan tonto como lo era una pequeña agresión en defensa personal y un accidente.

Porque era tonto ¿Verdad?

Pero por extraño que sonase no sentía el miedo que debería.

Pensando de más me di cuenta del escenario en el que estábamos y del riesgo que aún sufría mientras perdía tiempo con ese sujeto, empecé a enojarme cuando vi su sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro demacrado, lo que hizo que me entrara un impulso de idiotez.

—Dices que eres un demonio poderoso, pero estás furioso por algo que fácilmente puedes sanar—dejó de sonreír cuando dije eso— ¿o acaso el poderoso Lord del Oeste es un ser tan débil que reclama por pequeñeces?

— **Estás tentando mucho tu suerte miko rebelde**

—No es como que te importe—dije mientras me acercaba de nuevo a él y cargaba mi dedo de reiki antes de picarle el pecho y ver la ligera molestia al quemarlo con el mismo, sonreí al notarlo—no hace que seas menos patético al reclamarme algo como eso—sentí su mano sobre mi muñeca de un pronto a otro

— **Maldita, te encanta provocarme** —llevó mi mano a centímetros de su boca mientras empezó a lamer la palma enviando extrañas y excitantes sensaciones a mi cuerpo al sentir el contacto con su lengua caliente— **tu rebeldía solo me hace desearte más** —sin preaviso alguno mordió mi muñeca a lo que solo supe rodearla de reiki para que me soltara, vi su boca quemarse mientras yo me alejé dos pasos cayendo al encontrarme con un desnivel en el suelo

Desde mi baja altura pude ver algo con terror, su youki empezaba a salir de manera descomunal de su cuerpo sanando todas sus heridas al instante, se acercó a mí sin nada más que furia en su mirada, me tomó del cuello encajando sus garras en él, el reiki no lograba sanarme ni lastimarlo, maldije mi suerte, yo y mi bocota.

— **¿Aun crees que no te haría daño?** —me susurró al oído, se me erizaron los cabellos al escuchar su voz ronca y áspera, el miedo y odio crecían en mi interior, aunque muriera de susto nunca le daría el placer de saberlo

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado—su garras me hicieron sangrar, él para lastimarme no necesitaba su youki pero yo no tenía manera de herirlo

Mordió mi mejilla haciéndome gritar inevitablemente, podría casi llorar del dolor pues sentí como sus colmillos atravesaban esa delgada piel, él se relamió los labios de gusto a lo que yo solo hice una mueca asqueada.

— **Sabes jodidamente bien** —quise llorar, era un maldito, con su energía a tal potencia rodeando la mía era inútil, y podía aprovecharse de mí

—No me das miedo—le dije más por necesidad de recordármelo a mí misma

— **Mientes, tu olor dice otra cosa** —me siseó al oído antes de lamerlo, no pude evitar la onda de calor que viajó por mi cuerpo hacia un punto de mí en específico

—Aléjate—casi supliqué—te odio, me das asco

— **Tu amiga de abajo no piensa lo mismo** —olvidé que también podía oler esas reacciones, intenté golpearlo aumentando mi energía pero esta si acaso lograban quemarlo para verlo regenerarse lentamente, vi que se acercaba de nuevo con dirección a mis labios pero solo volteé mi cabeza para evitarlo— **sigue resistiéndote, eso me incita**

—No—estaba desperdiciando demasiado reiki

— **¿Qué?**

— ¡Déjame!

— **Si no quieres que te muerda el cuello y te marque como mía, bésame mi querida hembra**

Lo volteé a mirar no pudiendo creer lo que dijo, maldito, creía que caería en sus trampas.

—Hazlo si quieres, pero sabes que eso no funciona así—le vi fruncir el ceño

— **¿Quién te lo dijo?** —

—Inuyasha me lo explicó antes de la boda

— **La que no se dio** —lo abofeteé aunque sabía que eso solo le dejaría ligerísimas heridas, pero quería que supiera que lo despreciaba, me apretó más fuerte el cuello impidiéndome respirar correctamente

—Suéltame—era una orden, aunque sonó a súplica por la falta de aire

Estábamos tan metidos en nuestro propio mundo que ignoramos como el ejército enemigo a nuestro alrededor empezaba a penetrar el palacio por la entrada trasera, escuchamos los gritos y los pedidos de auxilio por parte de las tropas de Minene-sama a lo que quise reaccionar.

—Por favor, déjame ir a ayudar—intenté con todas mis fuerzas soltarme

— **No hasta que aceptes lo que te dije antes**

No quise responder, no quería, mi orgullo y mi estúpida vida estaban en juego. De un momento a otro dejé de sentir presión en mi cuerpo hasta sentir algo pesado caer sobre mi casi cubriéndome.

Takumi o Sesshomaru, quien fuera en ese momento se encontraba dormido sobre mí ¿qué habrá sucedido…?

—Al fin, su tonta conversación ya me tenía harta—escuché una voz misteriosa, intenté empujar el enorme cuerpo de Sesshomaru hacia un lado para saber quién era, fracasé en el intento, el desgraciado pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, al segundo intento lo logré

Me reincorporé y me di la vuelta solo para desear que ese estúpido demonio que ahora yacía dormido se despertara, la energía y el miasma que despedía esa mujer era descomunal.

—Saludos, estimada Shikon no miko, espero que me reconozca de ahora en más—no pude más que abrir mis ojos de par en par, ella era…—soy Junko Kimishitsu, más conocida como la Dama del Este—deseé desaparecer en ese momento… sin aliados, debilitada y a punto de un colapso por todo el reiki utilizado solo pude pensar una cosa

Maldito Takumi. Me ha dejado sola con la madre de su última víctima.

Sentí el aire faltarme de un pronto a otro, miré hacia mis costillas al sentir algo atravesarlas y solo pude contener la lágrimas; una lanza se abría paso entre las costillas mientras de igual manera pude percibir que perforaba uno de mis pulmones. Escuché la risa de sus pálidos labios abrirse paso por ellos, lo sabía, había perdido la batalla y quizá también la guerra.

—Querida Miko feudal, quiero que sepa que su sola presencia me provoca repulsión incluso mayor que la que me provoca ver al bastardo mayor de Irasue—vi como lo pateaba provocando un sonido sordo al contacto con su piel—Aria-chan nunca supo controlar su lengua, siempre supe que moriría por su ineptitud pero no esperaba que de una manera tan simple, él la humilló—dio otra patada en su costado haciendo crujir sus huesos, mis ojos se tornaron más llorosos angustiados por Sesshomaru, sí, por él, no por su bestia

—Por favor, déjalo—susurré por la falta de aire, no supe por qué lo dije de manera tan directa, pero sabía que si no sobrevivía todo pendería de él y sabía que no dejaría todo de esa manera luego de esa humillación

Recordé que había caído sobre mí… ¿acaso estaría?

¡No! No podía ser, sino, todo dependería de mí, y sabía por el dolor que me ocasionaba respirar que quizá no duraría demasiado. Los dos fuimos unos idiotas, si nos hubiésemos unidos desde el principio nada de esto habría ocurrido, aún bajo la mirada atenta de nuestro verdugo empecé a arrastrarme hacía mi aliado-enemigo, necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien a pesar de todo.

—Miko estúpida, no puedes hacer nada para salvarle, le he inyectado veneno a base de reiki que ningún youkai ha logrado sobrevivir, prácticamente destruye todo su sistema sanguíneo—me detuve en seco aún con la lanza atravesando mi cuerpo, esto no podría estar pasando… no en este momento. Él debía vivir para evitar que todo esto sucediera, si moría sería el único capaz de frenar este cataclismo

— ¿Por… qué, ha-haces esto? —logré llegar hasta el cuerpo de él, que se sentía frío y empezaba a sentirse rígido, maldición, ¡necesitaba extraerle el veneno de alguna manera!

— ¡Ja!, creo que mereces saberlo antes de morir, de igual manera ya han capturado a los rehenes y el eclipse está a pronto a iniciar—me asusté más de ser posible mientras con mi mano izquierda bajo el pecho de Sesshomaru intentaba utilizar una técnica de sanación prohibida entre las mikos ¿Por qué prohibida? Pues permitía sanar a seres de youki, pero el youki del otro ser podía hacer estragos en tu energía y podía ocasionarte desde enfermedades hasta la muerte. Aun así seguí curando a Sesshomaru aprovechando su distracción

— ¿Sabes el papel que jugó Onigumo en la vida de quien encarnaste? —me congelé, si era lo que imaginaba estaba en grandes problemas

—Tú eres…

—Sí, también soy ella

End Kagome Pov's

XXX

XX

X

 _Fin del Capítulo_

 **Notas Finales:** Aquí se puede ver que el siguiente capítulo estará bastante interesante, el drama continuará mientras los problemas solo irán creciendo para nuestros amigos youkai y miko; aquí les dejo algunas preguntas de pensar (:O) :

¿Qué oscuro secreto es el impulsor del odio de Junko-sama hacia nuestros amigos? (aunque el que le tiene a Sessho es más que obvio el motivo XD)

¿Dónde están Inuyasha y sus amigos?

¿Takumi admitirá lo que hizo?

¿Kagome dejará de odiar a Sesshy?

¿Dejaré de actualizar tarde? (esta es en broma :'( )

¡Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo de Contrato con la Bestia!

Esto se pone cada vez más en tensión, créanme que hasta a mí me trae con ganas de continuar rápido el siguiente capítulo y aprovechando estos días libres ¡actualizaré!, aunque no solo este fic, mis otros fics también.

Ya saben, si gustan pueden dejarme un Review con su opinión, ustedes motivan a los escritores aunque sea con un pequeñito mensaje, nos alegra ver que hay gente a la que les gusta lo que escribimos. Y gracias infinitas a los lectores, el apoyo de ustedes es lo mejor.

Si puedo actualizaré antes de año nuevo, para no dejarlas con la duda del pobre destino que les depara a nuestros amigos de ahora en adelante D:

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales por sus Review a:**_

 _ **Andy Taisho**_

 _ **Chene**_

 _ **Serenity Usagi**_

 _ **Nancyclaudinec**_

 _ **Faby Sama**_

 _ **Daiisevani**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Okita Kagura**_

 _ **Nena Taisho**_

 **Les agradezco enormemente el apoyo, créanme que la mayoría de la motivación que recibo es de ustedes que me motivan a escribir y actualizar antes :D. (Espero que no me haya faltado nadie de agradecer en la lista)**

 _ **A los que agregaron a Favoritos y a los Seguidores también, realmente me emociona muchísimo saber que les gusta lo que escribo**_

Les invito a leer mis otros fics, hay variedad en mi perfil por si gustan pasar.

¡Gracias por el apoyo de verdad!

Se despide

 **Kigen-chan**


End file.
